The Black Solution
by CiCiRed
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black has a solution to save her son. However, it involves the not so agreeable Sirius Black. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** These characters are in no way mine. The idea for this pair and storyline is not mine, I read a story similar, but no clue where, and wanted to give it a shot and make it uniquely mine. This story will eventually be slash, so if this is not your cup of tea please dont read!

* * *

The door slammed behind her as she quickly walked down the dark, but elegant hallway; leaving her husband to plan the disgrace of their pureblood family, as lowly servants to a madman. Narcissa Malfoy was a strong woman and as a Slytherin, knew how to get her way without giving herself away. She know knew she was going to have to come up with a plan that would make Slytherin proud; if she was going to get her and her son out of the mess, her husband had made, alive.

Narcissa fumed silently as she recalled the conversation she just had with her not so sagacious husband. He had decided it was time for their son to show his ultimate loyalty by being marked by the lunatic known as the Dark Lord. Her baby being marked! He was only 15 for Merlin's sake! Sure he would be 16 in a few weeks, one year closer to being an adult, but he was still her baby. There was no way she was going to allow her son to be marked. She would stop it, if it was the last thing she did.

Narcissa had once been a Black, and had been taught all her life how a pureblood wife was to act. However, her mother had made sure to teach each of her daughters how to think for themselves and how to get their way when necessary; and she had taken those lessons to heart. In the beginning the Dark Lord had magnificent ideas, ideas that Narcissa agreed wholeheartedly with. Ideas that could ultimately save the wizarding way of life, but since his rebirth last year, the Dark Lord, had made many rash decisions. Like the most recently disaster at the ministry, it had nearly gotten Lucius thrown into Azkaban, only his political influence kept him out. And now, now Lucius wanted to enslave her only son to this madman. Well, there was no way in hell that Narcissa Malfoy was going to allow that!

Thus, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, started to scheme. She thought of all the lessons her mother had given her and her sisters, when she knew for sure her husband was out of the house. It was then, that they were taught what it really meant to be Blacks. Her sisters and she had learned all about the Black women before them and the spells that were passed down from generation to generation, known only to the women. She knew that the men of her family learned a variation of the family spells (did they really think that the women had no clue?) and she wondered was there one she could use to save her son? Not only had she learned family spells, but they had also learned of the protections rights that were built into the magic of the Black family. As, she thought on all her lessons one thought came to mind, the Head of the Most Ancient House of Black had a responsibility to protect all of its members. If one of the members invoked the rite of prosapia tutela vinculum, there was no way to deny that family member. Narcissa, remembered her mother saying that this rite was very powerful and was only to be invoked in extreme emergencies, in life or death emergencies. It was a very strong right, causing the Head to do whatever was necessary, including death, to protect the one invoking the right. After, much thought Narcissa thought this would be her best bet. But, how in Merlin's sake would she be able to make sure Draco did not lose his title as the heir of Malfoy and his inheritance?

* * *

Sirius slowly walked up the path to ethereal castle known as Hogwarts. He was still cautious after being on the run for so long; and to tell the truth he just wasn't used to being able to walk around freely yet. His life had taken a drastic change once again last month, when receiving Snape's less than polite floo call. Refusing to stay away from the action, because his godson needed him, he had rushed to the Ministry moments after Snape had told him to stay at headquarters; who was he to tell him, a Marauder, to stay put? Slimy git!

Upon entering the Ministry, Sirius had seen the evidence of battle and hurried to locate his godson. Soon he was in the midst of the battle, exchanging spells and curses with his mad witch of a cousin, Bellatrix. It was fight to the death, one Sirius was not sure he was going to win. When, suddenly Bellatrix had hit him with a powerful cutting curse, pushing him towards the ever present Veil, as Sirius stumbled towards the mirror like surface, he managed to get off one last curse, causing Bellatrix to fall towards him and the Veil. Using her momentum, Sirius was able to pull himself out of harm's way while pushing Bellatrix through.

Hearing an anguished scream of "Sirius" he turned towards his godson and his arms was soon filled with the upset 15 year old. As Sirius held Harry and comforted him from his latest encounter with Voldermort, he looked over the battlefield. There by the entrance to the Department of Mysteries laid an unconscious Peter Petigrew. The man who had taken his freedom away was finally in his grasp. Frantically, Sirius caught Remus' eye and gestured to the stunned Petigrew. Remus' amber colored eyes widen and an animalistic growl was heard as he made his way quickly to the rat's side. Soon Tonks was called over and Petigrew was taken into to custody; once and for all exclaiming Sirius' freedom.

Now, only a month after the battle, Sirius was still getting used to his freedom and Harry was no longer considered a lunatic, because everyone knew that Voldemort had returned. As Sirius reached the doors of Hogwarts, his mind turned towards the nature of his visit. He had received a floo call from the Headmaster asking him to immediately apparate to the school and come to his office. When, he asked why Dumbledore just told him to hurry, before quickly removing his head. Sirius, hoped that this wasn't about his godson, the kid couldn't catch a break! But, he did want to see him, he had just received his guardianship papers and Harry was truly his! No more living with unpleasant relatives, no more hiding out, they would be able to get to know each other better and really start being a family. Sirius couldn't wait for Harry to come home with him; he had even decorated a room for him! One more week and the school term would be over, they would finally be together!

Sirius had finally made it to the Headmaster's office, giving the password he hurried up the stairs. He wanted to get this business out of the way quickly, so he could see Harry. Knocking on the door, and hearing a "Come in" Sirius opened the wooden door and stepped in. He immediately began surveying the room, realizing that Dumbledore was not in the room by himself. Sitting in an elegant chair in front of the Headmaster's chair sat the distinguished Narcissa Malfoy, his not so favorite cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Explanations

**Important background information:** In this story there is a hierarchy among the ancient and noble houses. For instance, the Potter and Black houses are on the same level, since they came about the same time period. Under them slightly are the Malfoy and Longbottom houses, which were established a few years after. This is why the Malfoys wanted to join their house to the Blacks, so they would come up a level, however since they joined an older house all original members of the house and children (like Narcissa and Draco) would answer to their head of house first, then the Malfoy head. The Malfoys were okay with this, because they knew Sirius would be disinherited and Regulus was dead, so Lucius as part of a house above the LeStranges would inherit and become the head of the Black house, until his son came of age. Unfortunate for them, Sirius was never legally disinherited; so he is still the head of the house of Black. Now let's continue on with the story!

* * *

It was a week after his sixteenth birthday and Draco Malfoy was looking forward to the end of the school year a couple of days away. He had one last final, before he was free of fifth year classes, so he and his fellow Slytherins were making an effort to study in their common room. As, he sat on the green leather couch his thoughts were not on Transfiguration, but were flying toward his home thousands of miles away and to what his summer would entail. On his birthday he had received a letter from his father among his many gifts. It was much like his normal letters except for one thing, his father had ended that letter by telling him it was time. Draco had stared lifelessly at that one sentence, shocked that this was the summer he was going to be marked. His mind had raced in a thousand directions, but he kept coming back to one question: why now? He wasn't seventeen yet, he was still in Hogwarts, and he thought he had one more year to prepare! He always knew he would end up with that ugly mark on his flawless skin, for Merlin's sake it was all his father could talk about in the last few years, especially after the Dark Lords rebirth. However, that did not mean he wanted it right now! He was not ready for the tribulations of adulthood, that taking this mark would thresh him into. He was not ready to be a murderer or torturer! He was only sixteen! However, he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy was loyal to his family. If his father told him he was to be marked, then he would do it and make his father proud by not whimpering in the face of pain. He would take it like a true Malfoy! Draco was pulled out of his inner thoughts, when he noticed that the entire common room had become eerily quiet. Glancing up he saw his head of house standing in front of him, from the silence he knew that Professor Snape had told or asked him something and was waiting for an answer.

Feigning nonchalance Draco looked up at his head of house and said "Sorry sir. I did not hear what you said could your repeat it, please?"

"You are wanted in the headmaster's office Mr. Malfoy. Pack up your materials and come with me." Replied Professor Snape in his well known professor voice that dared Draco to ask again for him to repeat himself.

Sighing to himself, Draco quickly gathered his study materials and placed them into his bag, stood up and prepared to follow the potions professor to the headmaster office. As they walked through the halls of the dungeon Draco wondered why he was being called into the headmaster's office. He had not had any recent altercations with Potter and was making excellent grades in his classes, so he was truly confused to what the meeting could be about. He wanted to ask his professor, but knew better as Professor Snape would mostly likely send him a glare and tell him to hurry up and he would find out soon. On their way to the office Snape did not say a word leaving Draco to his thoughts; finally they were in front of the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Snape quickly and quietly murmured the password and the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

Professor Snape then turned and looked at Draco and said, "The headmaster is waiting for you, be sure to knock at the door." Draco took a step forward to go up the stairs, but paused when Snape continued to talk. "Remember Draco that a mother's loyalty is to her child first, she will do anything to protect her child." With that final comment Professor Snape turned sharply to head back to his office, his robe billowing behind him.

Draco stared confusedly after him. Why had Snape given him those words of advice? What did it mean? Sighing, Draco turned back to the staircase and started up it, putting Snape's riddle out of his mind until he had time to decipher it.

* * *

A knock at the headmaster's door pulled Sirius out of his rambling thoughts; he knew it could only be one person. The boy. His cousin's son Draco. His new ward. How in the world had Cissa pulled that one off? He would have never thought she would be the Black to get one over him, but then again you should never underestimate a protective mother. He had walked into Dumbledore's office prepared to talk about Harry or the order, perhaps a mission Dumbledore needed him to go on before Harry was out for the summer, but he never expected to see his cousin Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting primly, drinking a cup of tea, looking like she was out socializing and not sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk at Hogwarts. She had only given him a quick glance as he entered, before taking another sip of her tea and once again facing the Headmaster. Sirius was certainly startled when he saw her there, but quickly covered his surprise and went to greet the headmaster, choosing to ignore Narcissa in hopes that she would disappear.

"Sirius, my boy, thank you for coming so quickly, would you like a lemon drop or a spot of tea?" the Headmaster greeted Sirius as he came in.

Sirius decided to forgo the tea, but helped himself to a lemon drop. "Thank you, Headmaster. I came as quick as I could, is there something the matter with Harry?"

"No, no my boy, Harry is just fine. The reason I called you here is because a member of your house has asked me to mediate a meeting between the two of you. Narcissa here would like to formally request a meeting with you, as the Head of Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black. As we are all here, I suggest that we go ahead and discuss the details of Narcissa's request."

Sirius looked startled between the Headmaster and Narcissa. He had no clue to why Narcissa would want to meet with him, he had only officially became the Head of the House when his innocence was proclaimed and his title restored to him. He hadn't even had time to look over his head of house duties, as all of his time had been spent on becoming Harry's guardian. Frantically Sirius searched his brain for the proper procedure he was supposed to follow. He knew this was part of his lessons his father had taught him as the heir of the House of Black, but that was twenty some years ago, before his mum had burnt his name from the tapestry. Why couldn't Dumbledore have given him some kind of warning? He didn't want to look like a fool in his first official meeting as the Head. His lessons were slowly coming back to him, but not quick enough to help him so Sirius decided to wing it. That is how some of his best pranks were played, so maybe just maybe it would work!

"I, Sirius Black the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, acknowledge Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's request for a meeting and will allow Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts to mediate. Mrs. Malfoy, why have you called this meeting?" Sirius glanced at both Dumbledore and Narcissa as he officially began the meeting, Dumbledore was looking at him with what he could only assume was pride. His confidence grew as saw the Headmaster's look and knew that he had started the meeting off correctly. After finishing his introduction, Sirius looked over to Narcissa; he was sincerely interested in the reason why she had taken the time to call an official meeting with him. Sure they did not get along anymore, mostly because her husband followed Voldermort, but she could have sent him an owl.

Narcissa slowly set her tea down and turned to face Sirius. "I, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, have requested a meeting with my Head of House, in order to request protection for my only son Draconis Malfoy. My son is in danger, his father had decided that it is time for his son to follow in his footsteps and become a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He plans to use Draco for his own advancement; Lucius hopes that in offering up his son to the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord will lessen his own punishment for the fiasco, which happened at the Ministry. I, however, have no wish to see my son marked, he was not meant to be a servant. My son is a leader!" Narcissa finished her speech fervently, her eyes seeking out Sirius' asking, pleading with him to help her son.

Sirius was surprised at Narcissa request. He knew Lucius was a Death Eater, heck both his father and brother were one when they were alive, but he never suspected that Narcissa would out him in front of Dumbledore the leader of the light, chief of the Wizmont. He knew she must be desperate to ask him for help, that or she had an ulterior motive. Could he trust her? Did he even want to help her? How could he help, there was no way Lucius was going to let go of his son, his heir. Narcissa must have read his confusion on his face, and interpreted it that he was going to refuse her request. She quickly stood up and placed herself between him and Dumbledore, making sure she had Sirius' attention she told him "If you refuse my request I have the right to invoke prosapia tutela vinculum and so help me Sirius, I will. So before you say anything hear me out. I have a plan that will save my son and put you in a good light. Otherwise, I will invoke prosapia tutela vinculum and we can see how magic will grant my request. Who knows, it may decide to bond you and Draco! So listen to my plan!"

Narcissa had put Sirius in his place, so he just waved his hand as a sign for her to continue. Narcissa stepped back to her chair and took a deep breath replacing her Slytherin mask. "As you should know, it is your job as the Head of the House to make sure all your members are safe and are being treated like you believe they should be. If you were to find that one of your member of you house was not treated fairly, you have the right to removed them from the situation. I would like you do so with Draco. You will claim that, because you saw Lucius at the Ministry fighting against the light side, your side, that Draco is not being raised as proper member of the House of Black. You will take him into your home to be raised "correctly". Lucius may try to fight you and he may have some followers, since the House of Black has been out of the picture for awhile, but in the end he will lose. The House of Black is older than the House of Malfoy and as such is more powerful. I have thought this out, if you claim your rights as the Head, there is no way Lucius can take away Draco's inheritance. Draco will still be a Malfoy and will be able to claim his title once he is of age, at this point hopefully Draco will no longer desire to take the Dark Mark. This way will also protect me, Lucius should never suspect I was behind this. "

Sirius was quite impressed with his cousin's plan; she had definitely listened and remembered her lessons about House politics. He himself would have never thought so cleverly to use the rules against Lucius. However, he was still hesitant. He did not want to take Draco in. He had plans to spend time with Harry, to finally become a family. He knew that his godson did not like the blond boy, could he ask him to welcome Draco into the first place he could really call home? Then again, he did not really have a choice. If Narcissa invoked prosapia tutela vinculum on Draco's behalf there was no way to tell how magic itself would work through him to meet her request, if magic herself deemed her request worthy, and there was no doubt her request was. Could he really deny Draco a way out if he really wanted one? He had had the Potters to help him to escape the dark side; Draco had no one except him.

Dumbledore brought Sirius out of his thoughts when he asked Narcissa if she would like more tea. He then turned to Sirius and said. "Sirius, I know this is an unexpected request and you are probably very hesitant. You just became responsible for one child and now we are asking you to take care of another. I know you believe that it might be unfair to Harry, but I think Harry will surprise you. It is a difficult decision, but I believe that you know what right decision is."

Sirius looked into Dumbledore's eyes and was reassured. Sitting back and slouching into his chair he closed his eyes and sighed, "Ok, I will do it." Sirius heard twin sighs of relief and a quiet "thank you" from Narcissa.

"I would suggest that you put the plan into action as soon as you can. Draco will be finished with his last exam tomorrow. I suggest you take him home with you then, and send the necessary paperwork to Lucius and the other Heads. This way Lucius will not make a scene at Kings Crossing. Thank you Sirius. Please take care of my son and let him know that I love him." With that last comment Narcissa took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, leaving Hogwarts and her son behind.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at Sirius, "That was good decision you made. You have change Draco's life and I am sure he will thank you some day. Now, how about some more tea, while we wait for Draco's arrival."

Sirius' eyes widened at Dumbledore's proclamation. What was he going to say to Draco? How was going to explain? All too soon he heard a knock at the door and Dumbledore calling out for the visitor to enter, and there he was Draco Malfoy his new ward.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews and for the follows! It makes me very excited! This is my very first story, so if you have any suggestions on how I can make my writing better, please let me know, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

A/N: This is a very short chapter and I am sorry. I am currently suffering from writer's block and getting the story to go the way I want it too! I thought you might enjoy what I have so far, since you have been waiting so patiently! Once again sorry for the shortness!

Chapter two: Explanations Continued

Draco, hesitantly entered the headmasters office after being invited inside, sitting before the headmaster's desk was a man Draco recognized as Sirius Black, his mother's infamous cousin. Shutting the door, Draco took a deep breath and put on his pureblood Malfoy mask, before speaking to the headmaster, "You requested my presence, Sir?"

"Yes, I did my boy. Please have a seat we have much we need to discuss." The headmaster replied while pointing to another chair in front of his desk cattycorner to where the other man in the room was residing. Confused as to what he, the headmaster, and Sirius Black had to discuss, he perched upon the seat offered to him and turned towards the headmaster with a question in his eye.

"Well, let us get right to it" Professor Dumbledore said once Draco was situated. "Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you have heard of your mother's cousin, this is Sirius Black, the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Mr. Black this is Draco Malfoy. Now, that introductions are done, Sirius would you care to tell Mr. Malfoy why he is here?" Draco turned his gaze onto Sirius, wondering just what he wanted from him. Sirius had not moved since he arrived sitting slouched in his chair, elbows on his knees, hands holding up his head and a shocked expression on his face, his eyes were staring out the window not seeing anything. "Sirius?" Dumbledore prompted him. Sirius shuddered and then looked over towards Dumbledore, straightening up and sitting in a more dignified position.

"Oh." Sirius said as he shook his head as if he was clearing away the cobwebs of his thoughts. "Yes. Mr. Malfoy, I have requested your presence here today for an official House meeting." Here Sirius paused as if to see if Draco would say something, but Draco held his tongue as well as his blank facade and waited for Sirius to continue. "Mr. Malfoy. Draco, I have recently received my inheritance and am in the process of taking over my responsibilities as the Head of the House of Black. One of my responsibilities is to make sure that all the member of my house are safe and are well taken care of to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, some of the members of my house have made some choices that go against my beliefs, like your Aunt Bella, so I have disowned her. Luckily for you, I have always had a soft spot for your mother, and she did not have a choice when marrying your father, so I will not disown her. However, your father will most certainly know my displeasure at how he has been presenting the House of Black."

During Sirius' speech Draco was wondering what this meant for him. He knew that his father had taken over the duties as the head of Black along with those as the Head of Malfoy, when Sirius was incarcerated, all in anticipation that Draco would take over on his seventeenth birthday as the only Black male left. No one thought Sirius would ever get out of Azkaban or if he did that he would still be sane, so Draco had been raised as an heir to two formidable Houses. Now, Draco was no longer sure where he sat as a member of the House of Black, Sirius Black had become a powerful man with the potential to ruin his life. Deciding he better listen to what Black was saying Draco tuned back in to his speech.

"Unfortunately, for your father I too was at the Ministry the night it was attacked and imagine my surprise when I realized that the husband and father of members of my house was fighting against me. After, seeing Lucius I have come to the conclusion that he is involved in things that I have no desire for a potential heir to be involved in, so I have decided to invoke Lucius' guardianship of you. He will no longer have access to you, you will come live with me and I will begin teaching you what it really means to be a part of an Ancient and Noble house. Do you have any questions?"

Draco's thoughts whirled through his head, the most predominantly being: this can't be happening! The second was: his father was going to be very angry and so would the Dark Lord. His third thought was: what about his mother? Draco had no idea what he was feeling or why this was happening to him. He was battling with himself, part of him was outraged that this man was turning his perfect life upside down, one the other end he was relieved; if he was no longer in his father's hands he would not have to be marked this summer. Though he had no desire to be under Black's guardianship he figured he could handle it for the summer, then the next school year he would have little to no contact with the man. When he turned seventeen, he figured he could rejoin his father and his life as the Malfoy heir. With his thoughts scrambled from the revelations of the day, this was the best plan he could presently come up and it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter. Relived to have some sort of a plan, even a sketchy one as this, Draco looked up to Sirius and asked "What about my mother?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Telling Harry

Sirius walked towards the Gryffindor dorms after his meeting with Draco and the headmaster, trying to think of the best way to tell Harry the news that Draco Malfoy would be living with them this summer. He wasn't sure how his godson would take the news, but he was pretty sure his reaction wouldn't be good. He decided he would take Harry to Hogsmeade for an evening drink, tell him over some butterbeer. Butterbeer always made things better, right? All too soon he was at the portrait of the fat lady, the entrance of his godson's common room. Luckily, Dumbledore had given him the password, so he whispered it to the portrait, reminding him of all the times he and his friends would sneak back in after curfew, and entered the Gryffindor common room. He quickly scanned the red and gold room for his godson's messily head of black hair. He spotted him by the fireplace talking to his two friends Ron and Hermione. Silently he walked over to the trio and stood behind Harry's chair, he reached out and put his hands over Harry's eyes and said "guess who!" This was a game Lily had use to play with Harry when he was a baby, and baby Harry had loved it, his happy giggling making everyone else in the room smile. As soon as Sirius had said "guess who" Harry had turned in his seat with an exclamation of "Sirius! What are you doing here?" while at the same time moving to his knees and leaning over the back of the chair to give his godfather a hug. Sirius placed his arms around Harry and returned the hug saying, " I came to see you of course! The Headmaster is allowing us some bonding time, so I thought we might head down to Hogsmead and grab us a butterbeer. What do you think? What to go hang out with your old godfather?" "Sure! Let me grab my cloak and then we can be on our way!"

Soon Sirius and Harry were on their way to Hogsmead, with Harry filling up the silence by informing Sirius of his life since his last letter. All too soon for Sirius' tastes they arrived at the pub and were sitting down with their butterbeers. Harry had finished telling Sirius about his week and was quietly sipping his drink. Thinking to himself that he should just tell Harry and get over it, Sirius set up a privacy ward around their table. Setting down his wand on the table, he looked at Harry and said "Harry, I have some very important news to tell you. Some good and some not so good. In fact you probably will think it is not very good at all."

When Sirius had started talking Harry had looked up at him and he was starting to look a little worried. "Well, I guess tell me the good news first." Sirius took a deep breath, reaching for that Gryffindor courage he was suppose to have somewhere and started off by telling his godson that he had finally be approved as Harry's legal guardian. Harry was ecstatic and for awhile the two discussed the new room that Sirius had made for him and how great the summer would be. Though he was greatly enjoying his godson's excitement, Sirius knew that his next news would damper his joy. Clearing his throat he cut into his godson's ramblings "Harry, I am glad you are excited. I am too; I can't wait for us to live together. However, I still need to tell you that bad news."

Nervously, he glance at Harry and waited for him to nod to show that he was listening. "Well, now that I have been cleared of all crimes, I can officially claim my title as the head of the House of Black. I did this even before I received guardianship of you in hopes I could use it to push it the case through quicker, which it did. However, as head of an ancient and noble house I have certain responsibilities. One of the responsibilities, which I was just reminded of today, is to take care of the members of my house."

"Members?" Harry quietly asked. "I thought you were the last, didn't your brother die?"

"Yes. But members of a house ancient as mine include cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews if I had them. I only have a few cousins on my father's side that are considered members of my house."

"Oh, so are you responsible for making sure they obey the laws and such?"

"That and to make sure that they are healthy both mentally and physically. I found out today that one of my cousins is in danger and in order to protect him, I as head of his house have removed him from his father's influence. Harry, that means he too is going to live with us this summer."

"Well, that isn't too bad. I mean I can understand you wanting to protect him. It is what you are doing for me. Why did you think I would consider this a bad thing? Sure, I want us to have time together, but I am old enough to know how to share."

" I am glad to hear that you are not too disappointed, but Harry I haven't told you the name of my cousin yet."

"It can't be too bad Sirius. So who is it?"

Hesitantly Sirius look at Harry, he knew his godson was not going like this and the responsible Harry from moments ago would be gone and he would have an upset teen on his hands. Quietly he told Harry the name, "Draco Malfoy. My cousin's name is Draco Malfoy." Then he waited for the fallout.


End file.
